Space Michael
“Woo!” -Space Michael Space Michael is a well-known super star of the galaxy, over in the ''Space Channel 5'' series. Character Info Super star Space Michael has an impressive dance energy that can make the whole galaxy groove. Granted, it’s not as strong as President Peace’s power of song, but it can still get the job done. His dance moves can transcend time and space. After the Morolian invasion, Space Michael was the first candidate chosen for the position of station chief of Space Channel 5. Background “Legend has it that he saved the earth from certain demise by using his dance energy. This was when the planet was attacked by aliens, 500 years ago.” - Space Channel 5 profile Past, present, and future, Space Michael is one heck of a dancer. Period. Personality Space Michael is a caring soul who does his best to keep the crew of Channel 5 safe. He'll dance and sing against evil-doers to protect those around him, even if Channel 5 studios were to crumble around him. Space Channel 5 Only having a cameo in Report 4, Ulala saves Space Michael in the first hallway she marches into. Space Channel 5 Part 2 After the fiasco with Chief Blank, Space Michael was the first choice for the new Space Channel 5 Station Chief. A wise decision, considering who he is. Report 3: Meet the Sexy Space Police! After Ulala defeats the Space Police, she and the rest of the Space Channel 5 crew receive an emergency transmission from Space Michael. Robots have attacked the station and he orders for everyone to fall back immediately. The transmission cuts off abruptly. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! Space Michael is able to contact the Channel 5 crew again, but his message to cut off. (“Ulala, no way! He’s com-”) He is seen deeper inside Channel 5 HQ under the control of the Rhythm Rogues. Ulala dances off against Shadow, Space Michael’s moves being incorporates into the dance-off. When free, he and Ulala dance on the elevator heading into the station’s core. In the Core, Space Michael uses his vocal chords to combat Purge the King. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge! Space Michael joins Ulala in sneaking into Purge’s Mystery Zone. They are joined by Pudding, Hoorg, and Pine along the way before the alarms go off in the space station. They run into a trap, and just when they think it’s over, they wind up dropping into a pit filled with Dark Rhythm Robots. Surrounded, everyone takes up a a direction, Space Michael covering the upper part of the room. In the second half of the report, Ulala faces Shadow in a Battle of the Bands. Space Michael takes up the position as singer for their side. Report 6: Purge’s T.V. Special Space Michael walks with his companions towards Purge to stop his plans for making the whole galaxy dance. He and the others are eventually stopped by an invisible wall, leaving Ulala to face Purge alone. After the intermission, he encourages Ulala to get up and defeat Purge (“Come on, Ulala! Come on!”). He’s right behind Ulala as she transforms into Super Ulala and keeps going against Purge the Great. Once Dance Dimension X is broken, he stands next to Jaguar and moonwalks after Purge is blasted into space. He’s right beside Pine as everyone makes their way to the end of the galaxy. Trivia *During the development of Space Channel 5, Michael Jackson approached Sega and expressed an interest in the game. Unfortunately, since the game was so close to being finished his character was only given a brief cameo in the final report. Space Michael received a larger part in Part 2 though when he became station chief of Channel 5. *In the Japanese version of Space Channel 5 Part 2, all of Space Michael's lines are subtitled. *Space Michael's outfit design is likely based on his outfit from his 1995 song, 'Scream.' *It is possible to make Space Michael smile in his Space Channel 5 Part 2 profile, like some other characters, but it is impossible to see his face while smiling clearly because of the pose he takes. *Space Michael pronounces Ulala's name as 'You-lah-lah', which is considered to be incorrect. It is possibly a fun charm Michael Jackson added to his character after he got a bigger role in the sequel, because in his brief cameo in the first game, he pronounced Ulala correctly. *Concept Art reveals that Space Michael was to be absent in the Report 6 of Part 2, as Ulala was just seen with Pudding, Pine, Jaguar and a regular Morolian. *According to the Gyun Gyun Guide Book, Space Michael is a reporter for the show "Star News Station" in Part 1. *Michael Jackson is also a musical legend. *in Part 2, some of his dance moves such as Beat It, Thriller and Billie Jean are seen in the game. Gallery SC5Pro-SpaceMichael.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' profile. SC5Pt2Pro-SpaceMichael.jpeg|''Space Channel 5 Part 2'' profile Spacechannel5 michaeljackson.jpg|Michael with Ulala during Report 4. SMichaelBattleBands001.jpg|Space Michael in Battle of the Bands. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Station Chiefs Category:Part One Characters Category:Part Two Characters Category:Humans Category:Channel 5 Staff Category:Males Category:Both Part 1 and 2 characters